Larvamon
Larvamon is a fanmade Digimon made by Firadeviant and is the partner of Justin Illios = = Appearance Larvamon is a small, insectoid Digimon. Its main body is a dark orange in color. Over its back grows a thick green carapace segmented in five parts. By every segment aside from the last one sprouts a pair of brown pointy limbs. A single brown horn spouts on its head together with two similarly colored mandibles and clear, unmoving yellow eyes. two spiked tubes sprout out of the first segment on it's back as well as a pair of flexible ones from it's hind. Personality Naive, happy go lucky and positive is what defines Larvamon as a Digimon. They are rather unobservant and often quite lost in their own world, blocking others out without really realizing it. This makes them sometimes rather hard to talk to as they can randomly stop paying attention to think about something else. They are very proud of there explosions and spores, thinking they are pretty and that people will enjoy his fireworks out of nowhere, oblivious to the danger they pose to others around him. Non the less they are a highly friendly Digimon that will love to meet others. Larvamon is not the smartest Digimon in the world. While not explicitly stupid, they are capable of high reasoning. They are very lacking in the planning ahead department. This often results in plans or ideas they have going bad very fast. Especially in combat. History Pre-arcana: Larveamon doesn't have much of a history worth remembering. they have been from birth obsesses with getting to the sun and making explosions. something the others around them didn't really enjoy. It didn't take long for the other Larveamon to kick him out for being a nuisance. From there he went on to travel about causing mostly problems for others by accident and moving on, unsure or uncaring of where they headed next. The Fool: Upon arrival in Protocol, they immediately encountered there tamer Justin Illios and bonded with them, much to his dismay. Following him to introduce him to the Digital world and them being a tamer duo. Events would quickly go south thanks to an attack of a Kuwagamon. Despite an attempt to fend off the big beast, they ware quickly proven outmatched only to be saved in time by Knightmon who arrived upon hearing the explosions and ware brought to the village. Arrival in Protocol: After arrival in the village, Larvamon quickly adapted to his new surroundings attempting to help his partner do the same with little results. They would help out various Digimon and introduce themselves to several tamers. Showing off there unique way of interacting and profound love of there explosive defense mechanism. With this they tried to pull Justin out of his slump from being stuck in a new world and teach him more of this world. However the attempt. Larvamons lack of knowledge did not help out much. Larvamon would accompany Justin to the arena to test out there fighting ability. Here they ware met with Fable and Papermon doing the same. While the tamers hit it off they ware surprised by the appearance and loud noises of Clarence and his Tamer Winnona. Resulting in Larvamon instinctively exploding. In the ensuing fight, Larvamon would squire off against both Clarence and Papermon. Tossing out a number of powerful blast moves while dealing with Clarence his charming abilities. In the end, as the fight began to defuse do to the robots dance habit, Larvamon got confused and returned to offense. Hurting the robots poor tamer in the resulting attack. Trivia * Loves to decorate. * Hates that they can't really decorate. * They explode as a defense mechanism, sadly they also get startled by waking up * The spores for Blasting spore '''are release from the spikes on its back, Scorching spore is released from the tubes on its tail Description Larvamon are a rather uncommon sight in the Digital world that appear in tropical servers, usually in large swarms. feeding on leaves within the trees, stripping areas bare before evolving into Attacimon to spread out and fly to new areas. While fierce gluttons they are rather timid and tend to keep to there swarm. However, when startled they defend themselves by using special explosive spores stored in the tubes on there back to create explosions ('''Blasting Spore). This over results in large scale destruction when a swarm gets surprised Attack Techniques Evolution Evolves from: * Leafmon * Minomon Evolves to: * Attacimon * Fárosmon (With Digiegg of Light) * Hirudmon (With Digiegg of Friendship) Trivia *Larvamon is female *Larvamon wishes they ware a data type wind Larvamon. *Larvamon is the biggest Larvamon from her home server Category:Rookie Category:Partners Category:Virus Category:Jungle Troopers Category:Digimon